1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Method for manufacturing a MEMS device, to a method for manufacturing an infrared detector or other thermal detector, to a thermal detector and thermal detection device, and to an electronic instrument or the like.
2. Related Art
Known thermal detection devices include pyroelectric or bolometer-type infrared detection devices. An infrared detection device detects infrared rays by creating an electromotive force (pyroelectric-type) or varying a resistance value (bolometer-type) in a thermal infrared detection element on the basis of heat evolved by infrared absorption in an infrared-absorbing film. The infrared detection element is supported by a support member, and cavity for thermal separation is formed between the support member and a substrate.
In order to reduce dissipation of heat from the thermal infrared detection element, a support arm portion whereby the support member is linked to the substrate is preferably formed narrow and long to reduce thermal conductance and minimize the heat capacity thereof. However, forming the support arm narrow and long leads to inadequate rigidity thereof. When the rigidity of the support arm is inadequate, the support member adheres to and can no longer be separated from the bottom surface of the cavity during processing (sticking occurs), or the orientation of the detection element changes during use, and the light receiving efficiency thereof declines.
Techniques have therefore been proposed whereby a chamfer, shoulder, or the like for increasing the two-dimensional moment of the cross-section in terms of the longitudinal section is formed in the support arm to increase the flexural rigidity thereof (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-31197 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-71885).